


Nutella Is Not Just For Sandwiches

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers another use for Nutella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella Is Not Just For Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is the fault of ChattanMcB and ThisJerseyDevil: The former because she tweeted, "Nutella Popsicles over hot skin", and the latter for being a Nutella junkie.  
> 2) It took me about 15 minutes to write and is unbeta'd, for which I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them the three of us would be playing with Nutella.

**++++++++++**

It had been a long day and for a change the stress had not been brought on by a case - at least not directly. Today was a 'court day' for Steve and Danny; both were scheduled to testify in a drug trafficking case. Being that Chin and Kono had already given their testimony, Steve had granted them the day off. By the time he and Danny were finished it was almost seven, but on the bright side the jury had come back in record time with a verdict of guilty. 

Steve made his usual suggestion that Danny come eat at his place as Grace was spending the night at a friend's. Once they got there it was discovered that all Steve had was turkey breast but that was fine, so sandwiches it was.

After dinner they went for a swim and Danny was now sprawled out in the deckchair, relaxing after his latest surfing lesson from Steve. "I need dessert."

"I have something, Danny; it's a surprise." Steve went inside and came out shortly thereafter with two popsicles. "Grace said you like Nutella, and so do I, and I thought it would make a nice treat." He knelt down in the sand in front of Danny and handed one to him.

"I worship Nutella, Steve, and thank you." Danny took the proffered popsicle and sucked it into his mouth. "This is good."

Steve's hand froze halfway to his mouth and his eyes took notice of Danny sliding the popsicle in and out of his mouth. 

Danny swiped the frosty treat with his tongue. "There's something about the taste," he licked his lips, "of Nutella," the pop was sucked on again. 

This was not good in Steve's mind. For over three years he had behaved himself; he would in no way falter now.

Danny sucked on the tip of the pop and bit off a piece, closing his eyes and moaning as he savored the taste.

Steve's own popsicle was forgotten as he watched his partner. No, he would not give in to the urges.

Danny licked around the bottom of his pop and he began to make obscene (to Steve's ears at least) slurping sounds.

Steve didn't notice his own frozen treat was melting over his hand.

After one more lick Danny's popsicle was dripping and there were a few spatters onto his chest. "I need a napkin." 

Steve McGarrett lost any semblance of sanity he had. 

"You don't need one, Danny." Steve leaned forward. "I'll clean you up." He started at Danny's bellybutton, licking straight up the trail of melted Nutella. Taking his own pop he touched it to Danny's left nipple and heard him inhale sharply. "Sensitive there?" He suckled and nipped until the peak was hard between his teeth. Steve sucked on his popsicle and then attacked the other nipple - the sudden rush of cold made Danny moan. "I take it you don't like this?" Steve teased, trailing the popsicle down Danny's abdomen and following with his tongue, licking the taste of chocolate from Danny's bare skin. "I'll stop if you want me to." His popsicle now melted, Steve dropped the stick and hooked his fingers in Danny's bathing suit; Danny lifted up and Steve pulled it off. 

Danny was hard and leaking, and he couldn't help thrusting his hips into the air. 

Steve followed by taking the popsicle in Danny's hand and allowed it to melt over Danny's cock. He then covered Danny's cock with his lips and sank his mouth all the way down. 

All Danny did was murmur, "Holy shit," and watch.

Steve was like a man possessed; he was licking and nibbling and sucking wherever he could reach. But before the popsicle was fully melted he slid his arms under Danny's legs, pulled his ass upwards and slid the last of the frozen treat in the folds. His tongue went to work again, this time licking Danny's ass before returning to his cock. 

Danny's brain had, by this point, shut down, with all grey matter rerouted to his dick. "Steve...Steven...oh...ohhh fuck!" His orgasm ripped through him and he saw literal stars before his eyes. 

Once he had drained Danny dry, Steve climbed into the chair with his knees around Danny's legs. He attacked Danny's mouth and rutted against him until he was coming also and he kept rubbing off until he was out of breath and collapsed. "Fuck, Danny, I don't know what came over me."

"I really don't give a crap," Danny panted back, holding onto Steve and resting his head upon Steve's shoulder.

"I take it you didn't mind?" Steve raised his head and grinned. "Can we do it again?"

"In a bed." Danny pushed Steve up and Steve helped him to his feet. "And I love you."

"I know, Danny." Steve went for another kiss that seemed to go on forever. "I think I've always known."

As they walked through the kitchen Danny grabbed the jar sitting on the counter. "I wonder how many ways Nutella can be used in the bedroom?"

"I can think of at least one." He squeezed Danny's ass. "And it should be very interesting."

**FIN**


End file.
